1st Down
is the first chapter of Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata's Eyeshield 21 manga series. Summary Sena runs quickly to Deimon High School to check if he managed to pass. He arrives and Mamori notices him. She calls him and asks his number, to which Sena replies that his number is 21. He tries to go home as he says that he will probably fail, but is stopped by Mamori. She searches for the number 21 on the board when she finds it, much to her and Sena's joy. Mamori congratulates him for passing. After congratulating Sena, Mamori says that she has to take care of something, and leaves. Lurking around the corner, a man with spiky blonde hair says that his candidate discovery is successful. He and a very large guy in an American Football uniform then rushes at Sena and throws him in the air. The guy with spiky blonde lends Sena his phone and tells him to tell his parents about the good news, much to his delight. As he waits for his mom to answer the phone, the blonde guy snatches his phone back and dashes off with his friend. They stop and the blonde guy exclaims that they got Sena's telephone number. He takes out a ton of flyers, three phones and starts contacting many shops, getting Sena's address on purpose. He claims that his mission is already complete and urges his big friend to get another one, doing the same. Afternoon then came and Mamori bids Sena goodbye. He arrives to his home and finds many flyers in his mailbox. Sena takes the flyers in and soon notices that he kept on getting many flyers due to the two guys earlier. The next day, Sena prepares to go to his first day of school. He arrives at Deimon and Mamori found him, fixing his tie. They talk about Sena having real friends this time and he says that he will try his best. Before Sena goes alone to his classroom, Mamori warns him about a guy named Hiruma. Sena recites Hiruma's name to remember when he accidentally scares the people around him, as they are afraid of Hiruma. Later, Sena, in his classroom wonders what club he should participate in. A group of bullies then messages him to get them something. When he goes to them, he ends up saying that he can't get what they want. They drag him down to the American Football club room. Not long after they arrive, the big guy with the blonde guy from earlier came and mistakes them for new recruits. In a demonstration of what a linebacker does, the big guys ends up scaring the bullies, much to his despair. But he immediately recovers when he sees Sena, offers him a seat and drinks. Unfortunately for him, Sena declines the offer of joining them, leading the big guy to be in despair again. The big guy talks about the football club, telling Sena that they only have two members:he, Kurita, and his best friend, Hiruma. Kurita later got to the point of telling Sena their dream: going to the Christmas Bowl. Something then caught Sena's eye and asks Kurita if he can be the team manager, to which Kurita agrees. Sena then walks home, happy that he got another person's phone number, when the bullies from earlier appears to get revenge. He ends up running, unknowingly passing by the guy with the spiky blonde hair from earlier. Sena speeds through the crowd, impressing the blonde guy. He got in the station, and says that he can't make it to the train. Later, the blonde guy commands him to dive, which Sena does and successfully gets into the train. The blonde guy then sits on the face of one of the bullies and exclaims "Touchdown!" with a grin. The next day, Kurita is seen walking with the blonde guy, who is revealed to be Hiruma, with Kurita saying that he got a new recruit while Hiruma says that he got one too. They enter the club room and much to the surprise of Kurita, he finds Sena tied up while Hiruma brings out his gun, shooting Sena while he commands Kurita to prepare a recruitment form for Sena. Mamori then notices that Sena haven't went home and thinks that maybe Sena joined a club already. She then notes that he is no longer a kid. Meanwhile, in the football club room, Sena is seen wearing an American Football uniform with the number 21 and an eyeshield. Hiruma says that with Sena's appearance hidden during the game, he can show his skills without the football club losing him to the other athletic clubs. Sena asks why he has to wear that when he just applied to be the team's manager when Hiruma reloads his gun, scaring Sena. He then says that in the game, Sena is not Sena. Instead, he is Eyeshield 21. Characters in Order of Appearance Events, Showdowns and Matches Events *Sena passes the entrance exam of Deimon High School *Sena joins the Deimon Devil Bats Showdowns *None Matches *None Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 1 Category:Spring Tournament Arc